criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil Speaks
The Devil Speaks is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 110th case of the game and the 18th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It is the last one to take place in Church Valley, district of Fario. Plot After Madison informed the team that the head the player found belong to Alexis Sanders and when she informed them that the head contain dirt from the cemetery, the player and Barb Bellamy went back there where near one destroyed grave they discovered a headless body of Alexis. The team shipped the body to Matilda before they discovered that the victim last time contacted a local weird oldman The Truth. Later, the team found enough reasons to again suspect mayor Kessel's sister Cecilia Kessel, but also and a local girl Monic Mini. After Matilda finished the autopsy, she said that whoever killed the victim didn't use a blade but a sharp and thin metal, most likely to be a shovel but that she didn't find any traces from the killer that could make a new lead. At that moment, overhearing the conversation, Jason approached and said that a murder by a shovel is not rare but that someone got decapitated by a shovel is very rare and the "trend" of murdering people raised as game called DreamLife started to grow, making the team to make connection between the game and a killer. Upon they back to the station, they received a call from a Church Valley prison facility that Stefan Wollum has a major lead about the murder. Stefan smirked and said that a strange person came to the facility to leave some bloody equipment. The team then searched the scene, but they didn't find any bloody equipment and felt stupid that they believed a criminal, but they indeed found reasons to have Brother Hooper on the suspect list. Barb and the player went to speak to Monic again after being discovered that she had a suicidal note on the razor blade. Monic with a serious tone told the team that everyone important around her died and that she doesn't care what will be with her life, telling that nothing will back her sister neither her girlfriend. They also approached Cecilia when they discovered that she gifted a victim with a strange pendant full with grief and guilt notes. Cecilia said that she gave it to the victim because she wanted to remember her because she once run over her dog, killing him on the spot and that she didn't even bother to say sorry and showed no regret towards her actions of murdering the animal. As well, the team went to speak with the truth once again who angrily said that he knew that he is part of LUMIA and that his duty as a protector of the city is to protect city from demons like her at every cost, even if that means murder. Later this day, Sandy approached and told the team that fans of the victim riot at the derby field and demand the killer to be arrested as soon is possible. Barb and the player rushed there to stop the riot and when they successfully did that they decided to swap through the scene once again. After searching the scene the player found reasons to visit Stefan again. Stefan told the team that he was a bestie with the victim and that often when he had free day from prison he visited her. They also visit Brother Hooper when the team discovered that the victim is his relative. Brother Hooper confessed that Alexis was his not legal daughter, but no matter what world would say he very cared about her, despite the fact that her mother often prohibited her to see him. Shortly after, as the team had no leads what next to do they received a call from non other then the killer and if they don't act fast, another head will be chopped off. Knowing the ultimatum, the team back to the facility where they found the murder weapon and last piece of the puzzle they needed to arrest Alexis' killer. With the last evidence they collected the team went to arrest With the last evidence they collected the team went to arrest Brother Hooper for the gruesome murder. After his failed attempts to deny the crime he confessed. He told the team that Alexis choose her own destiny by leaving the cult. Barb asked what is the matter with that cult that require so much secrets, murders and conspiracies, on which Brother Hooper explained that LUMIA is not a cult like any other, but something beyond. Barb told him to cut the act and explain normally. He unamused said that LUMIA was a branch of much larger organization that already ruled, but that organization started to fade away which gave space to LUMIA to shine and raise to the position of most successful secret societies in California. Then Barb asked him how the victim fit there on that he said that Alexis was an adventurous soul, and that loved to live on the edge, but also that she was troubled with law which was the reason for LUMIA to recruit her in her rows. He continued and said that the victim wasn't so easy to be manipulated and that especially hated to need to answer to someone. He got into the more serious tone, telling the team that Alexis was very smart and evil girl deep inside who had no fear. Just because of that Nerocius, leader of LUMIA, has fear that she might start her own organization after leaving LUMIA and that she knew all LUMIA's secrets which could seriously damage the cult. In fear that LUMIA could be destroyed by one person he ordered him to kill Alexis after she just vanished from the cult. For the end he said that in the way of symbolism he needed to decapitate her and separate body and the head away from each other. Then, on the teams surprise he took his gun out, telling the team that they don't know in what they got into before shooting himself before Barb couldn't do anything to stop him. The team back to the station where they went to inform Chief Loukas that Brother Hooper committed a suicide and about LUMIA's threat. Chief was furious, demanding from both Barb and the player to back to the place where they went to arrest Brother Hooper and find leads that will help them to understand a mystery of the cult. Barb and the player back to the old church where they discovered a shoulder bag that was full of victim's stuff that they send to the lab, but also a locked diary that after the player unlocked they sent to Jason. When John finished with examining the victim's stuff he said that between them he found equipment that Stefan used not so long ago for his murder. They went back to the facility to demand answers. Stefan told them that he had a deal with the victim that if she helps him to get out of the prison, he will help use his powers and together take down LUMIA but that she fell before they could take down the leader. He also said that he is willing the help, despite the fact that the player arrested him for "helping" them by taking one member of LEGION down and because of his false leads. He told the team that last time Alexis visited him she left her backpack somewhere at the facility, swearing that this time he tells the truth. After searching the area the team found her backpack with a strange book inside. Even after Madison's failed tries to analyze the book, she couldn't determine what it should be. Then the team got the tip by Diego that they should visit his friend, a historian Bernardine Austin because she is into that stuff of cults and occultism. They deal a meeting with her and showed her a book on what Bernardine went speechless. She explained that the book is sort of an occult bible and that all secret cults and organization of a new era follow this manuscript written by a pseudo-historian Quintus Titus who currently is not in USA. Upon Jason's analyzes of a diary, he informed the player and Mia that the diary contain a map on the derby stadium and that there is something hidden inside, but that diary itself belong to Roberto Dias. Curious to see what the will found the team went to the derby stadium following the map where inside the angel statue the player found a secret safe full of newspaper articles about the Wealthy Street. While they searched through articles, the team discovered an article telling about the new Wealthy Street scandals with the brothels, drugs and shady new owners of the district. Later on, at the police station the team talked about the new threat that it seems strike when Esmeralda approached and said that she just watched the news that says that mayor just sold Wealthy Street to Roberto Dias and her girlfriend Mandy Pregodich and that new owners of districts closes their borders with other districts of the city. After showing the pictures of Mandy the team remembered that Jacob von Bryne talking something about woman with this description. Then Chief Loukas ordered the player and Diego to go to the Wealthy Street and talk with new owners. Summary 'Victim' * Alexis Sanders (Decapitated inside cemetery yard) 'Murder Weapon' * Shovel 'Killer' * Brother Hooper Suspects TTruthC18SFB.png|The Truth CKesselC18SFB.png|Cecilia Kessel MMiniC18SFB.png|Monic Mini SWollumC18SFB.png|Stefan Wollum BHooperC18SFB.png|Brother Hooper Quasi-Suspect(s) BAustinQSFB.png|Bernardine Austin Killer's Profile * The Killer visited spa. * The Killer plays DreamLife. * The Killer drink gin. * The Killer has blue eyes. * The Killer is bald. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cemetery (Clues: Headless body, Bloody torn ticket, Faded Picture; Victim identified: Alexis Sanders) *Examine Bloody torn ticket (Result: Bloody ticket) *Examine Faded Picture (Result: Picture; New Suspect: The Truth) *Ask The Truth how he knows the victim (New Crime Scene: Derby Stadium) *Investigate Derby Stadium (Clues: Tablet, Jacket) *Examine Tablet (Result: Unlocked Tablet; New Suspect: Cecilia Kessel) *Examine Jacket (Result: M MINI; New Suspect: Monic Mini) *Give tablet back to Cecilia Kessel. *Ask Monic Mini about the victim. *Analyze Bloody ticket (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer visited a spa) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; attribute: The Killer plays DreamLife) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See what lead Stefan has to tell you (New Crime Scene: Church Valley Prison Facility) *Investigate Church Valley Prison Facility (Clues: Locker, Body bag, Victim's helmet) *Examine Locker (Result: Cross and Bible; New Suspect: Brother Hooper) *Examine Body bag (Result: Broken object) *Examine Broken object (Result: Razor blade with a note) *Examine Victim's helmet (Result: Transparent substance) *Ask Brother Hooper what he was doing inside the facility (Profile Updated: Brother Hooper visits a spa) *Question Monic about her note about suicide (Profile Updated: Monic visits a spa and plays DreamLife) *Analyze Transparent Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks gin; New Crime Scene: Old Church) *Investigate Old Church (Clues: Security Camera, Plastic box) *Examine Security Camera (Result. CCTV) *Examine Plastic box (Result: Pendant) *Examine Pendant (Result: Engraving) *Question Cecilia about the engraving on the pendant she gave to the victim (Profile Updated: Cecilia visits a spa, plays DreamLife and drinks gin) *Analyze CCTV (06:00:00) *Ask The Truth why he tried to hit the victim (Profile Updated: The Truth drinks gin) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Race Track (Clues: Rollers, Torn scrapbook) *Examine Rollers (Result: Sticky substance) *Examine Sticky Substance (Result: Norwegian soap) *Examine Torn Scrapbook (Result: Memorial Scrapbook) *Examine Memorial Scrapbook (Result: Pictures recognized) *Ask Stefan how he exited his jail cell (Profile Updated: Stefan visited spa, plays DreamLife and drinks gin) *Ask Brother Hooper why he lied about her connection with the victim (Profile Updated: Brother Hooper plays DreamLife and drinks gin; Monic drinks gin; New Crime Scene: Yard) *Investigate Yard (Clues: Shovel, Broken object; Murder Weapon Classified: Shovel) *Examine Shovel (Result: Sweat) *Examine Broken object (Result: Victim's gem) *Analyze Sweat (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has blue eyes) *Analyze Victim's gem (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is bald) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Awaken Sins 6! Awaken Sins 6 *Investigate Old Church (Clues: Shoulder bag, Diary) *Examine Shoulder bag (Result: Victim's belonging) *Examine Dary (Result: Brother Hooper's diary) *Analyze Victim's belongings (06:00:00) *Ask Stefan about his belonging between victim's (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Church Valley Prison Facility (Clues: Backpack) *Examine Backpack (Result: Unknown book) *Analyze Unknown book (06:00:00) *Show the book to Bernardine Austin (Reward: Curious face) *Analyze Brother Hooper's diary (06:00:00) *Investigate Race Track (Clues: Stange Angel Statue) *Examine Strange Angel Statue (Result: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Newspaper articles) *Examine Newspaper articles (Result: Shady article) * Move on to the next crime! (1 star; in Wealthy Street) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Church Valley (SFB)